<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheese before Bed by ChelseaEllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432938">Cheese before Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie'>ChelseaEllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy, Sara and Nate are great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant Kara and Nate are talking at night. </p>
<p>One shot where Kara is on the Waverider I just love Kara and Nate together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Nate Heywood, Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheese before Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/gifts">handlewithkara</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after season 2 of Supergirl and season 5 of Legends of Tomorrow</p>
<p>Kara recently said goodbye to Mon-El and he had to leave to save his life.</p>
<p>Nate has terrible luck with women, Amaya went to her own time line after leaving him on his birthday, then returning and leaving him again, he fell for Zari who vanished when the time line changed and then she appeared again and had to leave to save her brother.</p>
<p>Kara and Nate are so unlucky in love that I just love writing them together as friends or a couple because they are both such sweet kind people who deserve something nice</p>
<p>For HandewithKara its not the story I promised that's on its way, but I wrote this for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Engines of the Waverider softly hummed as they idled in the tempal zone.  The green swirl of the time stream danced outside the window. The ship was quiet, everyone was asleep. Even Mick was asleep rather than his normal night eating. Only his new Rat, Lenny, was making noise running on his wheel.</p>
<p>In Nates room, surrounded by the Heyworld posters, toy Beebo and memories of past missions he stirred slightly, pulling the blonde woman who was cuddled up to him, sharing his bed closer to him. She jolted waking him fully. “Hush” he whispered softly into her hair.</p>
<p>“Nate” she muttered softly.</p>
<p>“I’m here,” he reassured.</p>
<p>“I had the dream again” she turned to face him, “What do you think it means?”</p>
<p>“I think you shouldn’t eat cheese before bed” he kissed her hair.</p>
<p>“Its not my fault that baby wants cheese” she smirked “She’s kicking” and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, he smiled as he felt the fluttering of the baby’s powerful kicks.</p>
<p>“She’s going to take after her mum. Not long little lady until we finally meet”</p>
<p>“You will be there won’t you?” her blue eyes showed her fear worrying that he would change his mind.</p>
<p>“You know I will, I will be there as much as you want and need. I promised you both”</p>
<p>“As it gets sooner to her arriving, I worry that you will change your mind, it’s a big ask” she snuggled up to him, as he draped an arm over her.</p>
<p>“You are my best friend, other than Ray of course,….”</p>
<p>“Of course.” she agreed.</p>
<p> “….If you need me to help raise this baby that’s what I will do”</p>
<p>“What happens if you find someone”</p>
<p>“We will deal with that if it happens, but I’m off women for a bit, can’t lose another to the timeline, our friendship is all that matters and baby Raynor”</p>
<p>“I’m not calling her Raynor”</p>
<p>“Amaya?”</p>
<p>“No, not after your ex!”</p>
<p>“Indiana?”</p>
<p>“Na” she laughed.</p>
<p>“You will change your mind.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“You are sure you are ok with this” She looked into his grey blue eyes with concern.</p>
<p>“So very sure, as long as baby and you need me, I’m there, Uncle Nate and you know all the other Legends are here for you. And when you feel ready to tell Alex I’m sure she will be happy for you”</p>
<p>“I will let her know when she gets back, she went to find herself after Maggie and her split and I think she’s on a mountain somewhere now” Kara wasn’t sure where her sister was it had been a few months since she left to find herself.</p>
<p>“I still think she will be happy for you, but I understand if you think she needs space.” Nate understood heart break better than anyone.  </p>
<p>“I know, but I’m glad I have you.”</p>
<p>“Do you ever think about what would have happened if Mon-El had stayed.”</p>
<p>“He couldn’t the air was filled with lead, he would have died” her heart hurt even thinking about him.</p>
<p>“What if it was different, if he was sent to our universe, or if your friend never helped the invasion and you never needed to use lead?”</p>
<p>“I think about it so much, I wish I could go back and fix it, I wanted to ask you so many times, I knew you would say no, and after Zari changed so much, I understand a lot more. Doesn’t mean I didn’t want to do it. But I know in my heart there is hope he is alive somewhere and one day we may find him. If we changed time, I may not have her and may be left with nothing” she curled up closer to Nate, “I know I will never love anyone like I loved him, but we don’t know what the future will bring.”</p>
<p>“True, too much future knowledge is dangerous. You never know maybe I can finally fall for someone from my real time, until then you and baby Gideon are my priority!”</p>
<p>“Excellent choice of name Dr Heywood” Gideon pipped up.</p>
<p>“I will talk her into it Gideon” he smiled looking up to the celling.</p>
<p>“Captain Lance would like to see you and Ms Zor-El in the Parlour.”</p>
<p>“On it.” Nate was oddly enthusiastic, but Kara didn’t question it, he had random moments, most recently when he realised there was a new series of Teen Titans Go on Netflix.</p>
<p>Nate jumped up, and pulled on a dressing gown, he offered Kara a hand, she struggled a little being just under 8 months pregnant. She also pulled on a dressing gown.  They both went to the Parlour, Sara was talking to someone, she turned when she heard their footsteps.</p>
<p>“Hi Kara, we have someone to see you” Sara beamed and from the dark behind her stepped Mon-El as handsome as the day he left.</p>
<p>Kara felt dizzy as she stumbled and Nate caught her. Sara caught Mon-El’s flash of jealousy, and smiled, he still loved Kara.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, he’s really here, Gideon has been looking for him since you joined the ship” Nate explained to a dumbstruck Kara who looked at him in awe.</p>
<p>“Wow, are you? It is mine?” Mon-El was stunned as he saw Kara’s bump, Kara could only nod.</p>
<p>“Yes, she’s your daughter” Nate replied as Kara still couldn’t speak</p>
<p>“A Daughter, that is Awe and Some… Are you two…?”</p>
<p>“No, we are just close friends” Nate shock his head, as he helped Kara to a seat. “You two have a lot to talk about, Sara and I are here if you need us” and he and Sara walked off leaving the two expectant parents to catch up, as they shared a fist bump feeling proud how they had reunited the lovers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>